


Be Ok

by selinameyer



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinameyer/pseuds/selinameyer
Summary: It isn’t until her head lolls onto his shoulder that he realizes she’s fallen asleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Vivien, who is the reason I started watching this show and the reason I ship this pairing that does nothing but frustrate me to my wit's end. This is insanely cliche but then again, if (when) the writers go there, there's no doubt they'll be insanely cliche.

The first time he realizes he has feelings for her is while working an overnight shift.

It’s four a.m. and they’ve gotten most of their restocking for the night done, but they’ve still got another two hours to go and Glenn made sure to let them know that there was no way they would be going home before six a.m.

“The tent!” Amy says suddenly, dropping the box of tampons she was in the middle of restocking.

The way her eyes lit up in excitement had Jonah’s eyebrows furrowed.

“What about the tent?”

“We can sleep in it. If one of us sets an alarm on their phone we can fit in a power nap before Glenn shows up to open…”

She’s already left the shelf and he’s following after her as she walks through the store on the way to the camping aisle.

Jonah watches as she sprints toward the tent the moment it’s within their view and jogs to keep up with her.

“Sweet, sweet sleep.” Amy murmurs stopping in front of the tent before unzipping it open and climbing in. “You staying out there?”

He doesn’t hesitate before following suit.

It’s not a small tent yet they’re closer in proximity than is necessary.

He can feel the heat of her body beside him as her shoulder presses against his and though he would never admit it, he’s glad to just have the feeling of someone else being there.

Especially because it’s Amy.

It isn’t until her head lolls onto his shoulder that he realizes she’s fallen asleep.

Jonah looks over at her, her mouth slightly agape and wonders what it would feel like to come home to her every night.

That’s when he realizes that maybe he’s drawn to her more than he could ever admit.

* * *

 

The second time he realizes he has feelings for her, he’s watching her have an argument with Adam.

He doesn’t mean to stumble across the heated argument between the couple; he’s restocking some cat food when out of the corner of his eye he sees Amy. He’s about to turn and greet her when he sees Adam approach, and suddenly they’re going at it in hushed tones.

He turns his back to them, attempting to continue to do his job but can’t help but eavesdrop.

They’re arguing about Amy wanting to back to school, and Jonah finds himself irritated at the accusatory tone Adam’s using with her when she tells him that going back to school is her biggest priority at the moment in time.

It baffles him that Adam doesn’t understand how much Amy wants this, so that she can get a real career and provide more for their daughter. How is it that he expects her to work at Cloud 9 until Emma no longer relies on them?

He shakes it off, aware that his irritation isn’t justified.

It’s none of his business.

He finishes stocking and finds something else to do and when he enters the breakroom ten minutes later, he finds Amy alone, head in her hands.

It doesn’t take him longer than ten seconds to stride across the room and check on her.

“Hey.” He says softly as he pulls up a chair beside her.

She doesn’t respond and that’s when he knows that she’s not okay, because even at her worst she’s always been quick to respond with one quip or another.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

He wonders whether he should attempt to comfort her and before he can reach his arm around her shoulders, she’s leaning into him and wrapping her own arms around his torso. It takes a moment for him to realize what’s happening before he runs a hand up and down her back to soothe her.

He’s never seen her this vulnerable before and if he wants to be honest with himself (he doesn’t; being honest means coming to terms with his feelings) it’s breaking his heart.

That’s when he realizes that seeing her in pain hurts him even more than the pain of never being able to love her the way he wants to.

* * *

 

The third time he realizes he has feelings for her (and finally, _finally_ comes to term with them) is when they’re outside in the rain, chasing after stray shopping carts and she’s standing in front of him, soaked from head to toe and her laugh is so genuine and infectious that he can’t help but smile even if his heart is racing so quickly he thinks he might pass out.

The last few months haven’t been the best for her (Adam’s left her and she’s working two jobs – Cloud 9 during the day and a call center at night – and Emma’s not doing well in school) and he’s been trying so hard to make her feel better, even if it means getting hurt in the process. In a way, he’s been her rebound, making sure she’s okay, giving her rides to work on mornings she’s too exhausted to drive herself (he brings her breakfast on those mornings, knowing that she’s probably forgotten to eat something in the process of getting Emma ready for school), even babysitting Emma on the nights Amy’s working late. But after her tumultuous time, Jonah’s just really glad to see her smiling again.

He stands in front of her as she continues to laugh and he’s smiling so big that he can feel his cheeks start to hurt, and god he would really love to kiss her at this moment but he knows it’s not a good idea.

Which is why it surprises so much him when she takes a step forward and wraps her arms around his neck. He watches as she bites her lip apprehensively and he feels her hand shaking as she brings it up to his face when she kisses him.

Jonah freezes not believing that this is actually happening. He doesn’t respond the way Amy’s expecting him to because when she pulls away, he sees the hurt in her eyes.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have –” She stumbles over her words in embarrassment and he shakes his head, smiling before he mimics her earlier actions and brings his hands to her face before kissing her.

“I wish you’d done it sooner.” He murmurs when they pull away.

“Yeah, me too.”

Their fingers intertwine and he leans his forehead against hers and that’s the moment he realizes that maybe, just maybe, Amy feels the same way too.


End file.
